


have i mentioned that i love you?

by hyucks (ttens)



Series: the next chapter [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Graduation, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Snuggling, call your dentist!!, i wrote this bc im graduating soon, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttens/pseuds/hyucks
Summary: that night, the two of them enjoyed their time together as they always have, but this time they sat by a bonfire, reminiscing over the end of one chapter of their lives, and welcoming a new one.





	have i mentioned that i love you?

**Author's Note:**

> i love the concept of markhyuck snuggling and being sleepy and in love, so this happened

"hey mark?" donghyuck dropped his phone onto his chest and tilted his head up to look at mark. his head was on mark's lap as he read a book for one of his classes. the hand that mark was running though donghyuck's hair paused when he heard his name.

"what's up?" mark asked, peering down at him, his hand threading through his hair again. donghyuck blinked drowsily, comforted.

"are you nervous for university at all?"

mark gave donghyuck a confused look, and set his book down. he let his free hand lay comfortably on donghyuck's belly. the younger put his hand over mark's. "of course i am. it's something completely new. i'll be away from my parents for the first time. why are you asking?"

donghyuck broke eye contact, his gaze going to the ceiling. he absentmindedly fiddled with mark's fingers. "i don't know. i just know i'm going to miss you."

mark smiled softly at donghyuck, the latter shifting his gaze back to mark as he leaned down to kiss his forehead. mark moved the hand he had in his hair to cup his cheek sweetly. "i'll only be one call away, i promise. i'm not going anywhere."

donghyuck's other free hand grabs mark's hand on his cheek and peppers little kisses all over his hands. "have i ever mentioned that i love you, mark lee?"

"maybe a few times."

-

the rest of mark's last year of high school flew by before their eyes. donghyuck was stupidly emotional. he was there when mark was filling out the college applications, and he was there when mark got his first acceptance letter. he was even there when mark picked which university he wanted to go to.

and at mark's graduation, donghyuck may or may not have cried. mark just smiled at donghyuck fondly, pulling _his_ glossy-eyed junior into his arms and telling him, "you're next."

donghyuck went along with mark to his dorm to help him unpack. the two talked animatedly about what his roommate might be like. all mark knew was that his name was chan and he loved dancing.

when school started back up, donghyuck's final year of high school felt boring without mark there to fill the space with dumb stories and loud laughter. he missed mark a lot; he talked a lot about how he was already getting along with his roommate, chan, over skype.

donghyuck was there when mark started to get homesick, and was the first person mark went to when he came home for winter break. the two of them ended up on donghyuck's couch in front of the tv while his parents were out, laying the same way they always do; donghyuck's head laying comfortably in mark's lap.

mark's stress almost always immediately dissipated whenever he was with donghyuck, even before he graduated high school. they didn't do anything except enjoy each other's company.

donghyuck was lulled to sleep by mark's hand slowly threading through his hair. his other hand was intertwined with donghyuck's, draped lazily over his belly. later on, donghyuck would wake up to the both of them laying face to face on the couch, squished impossibly close together. donghyuck smiled lovingly, nuzzling his head in the crook of mark's neck as the two of them napped.

-

"hey mark, how's university?" donghyuck asks, the two of them laying in mark's bed when they're visiting with mark's family. they were leaning against the bed frame, the tv playing across the room long forgotten. donghyuck has pulled one of mark's hands between his own, fiddling around with his hand as they talked. mark smiled.

"it's nice. it's hard being away from home, but i'm sure you'll enjoy it."

donghyuck's hands stopped. he turned to look at mark. "i'm kind of nervous right now though."

"that's okay. it's natural to be." mark grins, kissing donghyuck's forehead. "i'm proud of you, you know that right?"

"i guess so," donghyuck chuckles.

"you better. did i mention that i love you?"

"yeah, but i love you more, you cheesy ass." donghyuck smiles, using the hand he was holding mark's in to pull him by the collar for a real kiss.

mark kisses donghyuck back happily, the initial surprise he got from being yanked forward by his shirt disappearing as soon as it came. he moved his hands from his sides to wrap them around donghyuck's waist, pulling him gently onto his lap. donghyuck giggled, pulling away. he leaned his forehead onto mark's and cupped his cheek, his thumb running over mark's bottom lip.

"mark lee, you are my whole world." donghyuck says softly, their breaths mixing together in the small space between them.

"and donghyuck lee, you are mine." mark returns, his hand finding it's way over donghyuck's.

-

when it was finally time for donghyuck to graduate, mark was no different than how donghyuck was at his graduation. he was almost more excited than donghyuck's parents. he damn near split his face with the proud ear to ear smile that never seemed to leave. he teared up when he finally saw donghyuck, who walked up to him with open arms. mark hugged him and gave him a little squeeze before letting go.

that night, the two of them enjoyed their time together as they always have, but this time they sat by a bonfire, reminiscing over the end of one chapter of their lives, and welcoming a new one.

it was a chilly summer night, graduation being just after donghyuck's birthday. the younger scooted his body closer to mark's, grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. mark looked over at donghyuck with so much love as the younger stared tiredly into the fire, absentmindedly pulling their hands closer to his chest. donghyuck held onto mark's hand and pressed a long, soft kiss to the back of his hand before meeting mark's gaze.

"what is it?" he asked, a bashful lilt to his voice.

"it's just weird. the last time we did this was when i turned sixteen." mark said, turning his gaze towards the flames. "and here we are, you fresh out of high school and ready for college. we're ready to fend for ourselves now. back then, around the last time we did this, all we were worried about was if or if not i was going to fail my drivers test."

"you're acting like we're seventy and looking back on our childhood. relax, old man." donghyuck teased.

"oh shut up, hyuck."

they lapsed into another comfortable silence, their hands still clasped together between them. the night sky above them was clear, and the stars twinkled brightly. donghyuck let out a content sigh, moving his head to press a kiss to mark's jaw, and lay his head on his shoulder. mark let go of his hand, wrapping it around donghyuck and pulling him even more into his side.

mark felt complete with donghyuck. he made him want to shower him in dumb compliments and random kisses, and go on spontaneous dates or road trips. he made mark crave physical affection, and he made mark love doing things like snuggling and feeding each other candy while they watch movies at home. he made mark _feel_ in a way he never has before, and he was so deeply and pathetically in love with donghyuck that it made his heart ache.

mark squeezed donghyuck a little tighter with the arm around the younger's waist, letting the feeling rush over him. donghyuck giggled, knowing instantly that there's something on his mind.

"what're you thinking about?" he asked.

mark turned his head to look at him, donghyuck turning at the same time. mark leaned forward and kissed donghyuck with so much love, he didn't even have to say anything. but he did anyways.

"just that i love you so much."


End file.
